


Meet my eyes

by wiimusicplays, Yleisnotonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Frustration, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Misunderstandings, Pining, Roommates, This was posted on twt so idk how to tag it, mentions of one night stands, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiimusicplays/pseuds/wiimusicplays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Jihoon are roommates at University.However, Jihoon makes the best excuses to avoid being left alone with him and Soonyoung swears it's because he hates him.But why? Why won't Jihoon look at him in the eyes?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This au was originally posted on Twitter but as one of us may forget the password or the account may be lost, we decided to post it on ao3 too! Since it's on here, we'll try to also give it an ending!!
> 
> co-written with wiimusicplays (ene needs to allow invites for co-creators smh)
> 
> Before starting, here a list of Soonhoon best and mutual friends! 
> 
> ❥ Jihoon: Seungcheol and Jeonghan. 
> 
> ❥ Soonyoung: Seungkwan, Seokmin, Chan. 
> 
> ❥ Mutual friends: Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon’s fates entangled because of a funny twist of events. 

Soonyoung is a student at the _Korea National University of Arts_ and he’s part of the _Department of Dance Performance_. He’s a bright boy, loud when he’s together with his friends but earnest and serious when it comes to classes and performances. He smiles the widest amongst all the other students of his year and, when classes are done, he’s always ready to stay behind to help some of the students learning the choreography for their evaluation. 

The teachers have often described him as a “gifted” kid. 

He had never learnt how to dance before coming into this university. He had learnt martial arts like _Taekwondo_ together with his elder sister and wasn’t really into dancing. However, something changed the moment he saw a boy group, called _SHINee_ , owning the stage. When he watched videos of the said group, he felt like he wanted to be like them, to shine brightly on the stage just like how they did. He started by making covers of their songs to slowly learn and cover choreographies from other groups too. As he moved his feet on the floor, following the rhythm, his dreams of becoming a performer grew bigger and bigger. 

When people watched him dance, they couldn’t believe that he had never taken dance classes before then. 

There’s another boy who is as gifted as Soonyoung but in a different field. 

His name is Jihoon and he also attends the _Korea National University of Arts_. He had joined both the _Department of Vocal Music_ and the one of _Composition_. He always had a knack for producing and singing but if it wasn’t for one of his friends, he wouldn’t be here right now. Seungcheol has known him for years and has pushed him to apply for this school. Jihoon was too shy and insecure about his music to do that on his own. He’s not the type to boast about his skills. He’s one to think that there’s always room for improvement and so when someone calls him a “genius composer” he’s ready to answer that he’s not a genius and not yet a composer. He’s still learning how to be one. 

As for his personality, people usually define him as a tsundere. He looks cold, arrogant and selfish but he’s the opposite of that when he’s with his friends. No one but his companions dares to approach him in class. Girls all swoon for him and his attitude, they liked this “dark” side of him that hides a beautiful boy whose smile is so sweet and reassuring. He’s one of the most popular boys in the _School of Music_. 

_K-Arts_ is known to be one of the best universities for all people who want to pursue a career in the artistic field. Some of the most skilled teachers are ready to pass on their knowledge to the new students who dream to make their passion and love for arts their job. It has seven different schools and twenty-six departments divided into two different campuses, each one with its own dormitory. 

Jihoon’s school is part of the _Seokgwan Campus_ while Soonyoung’s is in the _Seocho Campus_. The former had the privilege of using a whole room just for himself because all of his friends were already paired up, leaving him alone. He didn’t mind that, though. He could use some time and space in his room surrounded by nothing but quietness. Soonyoung, on the other hand, shared his room with a junior of his course, Lee Chan. He was a shy boy when they first met but Soonyoung immediately grew fond of him, treating him as if he was his little brother and not just any junior. They loved spending time together, watching videos to get inspiration for new choreos and showing off new moves to impress the other. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung were normal boys. Both of them were excited to make music the very centre of their life and relished in the balance of their routines. 

But their loved balance was suddenly gone due to a twist of the events. 

The beginning of a new semester was near when the _Department of Dance Performance_ got unforeseeable news: the whole department had to move to the _Seokgwan Campus_ to make room for the _School of Drama and of Visual Arts_. The number of enrolled students was so high that the School Board could do nothing but to move the _School of Dance_ to the other campus. 

Students could still benefit from the _Seocho_ dormitory, but it takes more than an hour to commute from one campus to the other and time’s a valuable thing. That’s why, many of the students, Soonyoung included, applied for the other dormitory. They were free to do that and they would’ve been accepted as long as there were vacancies. 

Soonyoung and Chan hoped they would end up sharing a room again but that wasn’t the case. Chan got paired up with another boy of his course while Soonyoung got assigned to a room which will be the witness of smiles, tears, whispering, shouting, hate and maybe love. 

Yes, this story starts the moment Kwon Soonyoung became Lee Jihoon’s roommate. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be slightly edited in some descriptions but the main events will be the same as the Twitter updates!

**_Soonyoung Twitter Update:_ ** _...same old, same old. Still no progress…_

 **_↳Seokmin:_ ** _Talk to him for fuck’s sake_

 **_↳Wonwoo:_ ** _Again…????_

 **_↳Seungkwan:_ ** _Here lies Kwon Soonyoung_

**_Jihoon Twitter Update:_ ** _Why does he have to be like that?_

**_↳Seungcheol:_ ** _Definition????_

**_↳Jeonghan:_ ** _???_

**_↳Mingyu:_ ** _Why do you have to be like that?_

* * *

**_[Soonyoung’s GC]_ **

**Boohoo:**  
Explain your twitter update.  
NOW

 **SoonTiger:**  
WHAT

 **Boohoo:**  
WHY DOES SEOKMIN KNOW AND I DON'T

 **SoonTiger:**  
YOU COMMENTED

 **Boohoo:  
** YEAH BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT.  
I feel betrayed, Mr Kwon Soonyoung.  
We’re no LONGER FRIENDS. 

**My Seokman:**  
WOAH.  
YOU’RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR BOO SEUNGKWAN.  
I’m going to CHALLENGE YOU. 

**Boohoo:**  
FIGHT ME. 

**My Seokman:**  
DUEL WITH ME ON YUGIOH

 **Boohoo:**  
BRING IT ON

 **My Seokman:**  
YOU’RE GOING DOWN

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
Jeez what the heck

 **SoonTiger:**  
WHY AM I NOT INVITED TO YUGIOH

 **Boohoo:**  
You BETRAYED ME

 **SoonTiger:**  
THAT TWEET IS NOT EVEN RELATED TO YOU

 **Boohoo:**  
THEN???

 **SoonTiger:**  
WHO ELSE

 **Jeononu:**  
Seungkwan.  
It’s literally obvious.  
Who is the one and only person that he’s whipped for?

 **SoonTiger:**  
I’M NOT WHIPPED.

 **Boohoo:**  
The uh...  
Lee Jihoon guy?

 **SoonTiger:**  
I’M NOT WHIPPEDDDDDDDDD

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
You literally are

 **My Seokman:**  
^

 **Jeononu:**  
^

 **SoonTiger:**  
Oh my god.  
Fuck you guys.  
I’m going solo.

 **Boohoo:**  
So what happened again this time

 **Jeononu:**  
Probably just Jihoon ignoring him

 **My Seokman:**  
Again.

 **SoonTiger:**  
Ugh.  
I don’t know how to talk to him without him avoiding me or ignoring me.  
EVERYONE LOVES ME.  
HE doesn’t.  
And I’m frustrated. 

**My Seokman:**  
Who said everyone loves you. 

**Boohoo:**  
I don’t. 

**Kim Mingyu:**  
Me neither. 

**Jeononu:**  
^

 **SoonTiger:**  
I hate you guys. 

**My Seokman:**  
Just keep talking to him.  
Don’t give up lol

 **Jeononu:**  
He’ll slowly warm up to you someday, Soons.  
Jihoon’s this type of person. 

**SoonTiger:**  
Well, I guess

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
Yes don’t give up, hyung!  
You have to get married someday.  
Not to mention, get laid too *wink wonk wank wenk wunk* 

**Boohoo:**  
I’M THE BEST MAN

 **My Seokman:**  
I’LL BE THE GODFATHER.  
MINGYU’S THE TREE DECORATION.  
Wonwoo is...  
Mingyu’s

Boohoo:  
Yep.  
That sounds about right. 

**SoonTiger:**  
I HATE YOU ALL

 **Jeononu:**  
Thanks 

**Boohoo:**  
Love you too bff <3

 **My Seokman:**  
MUACKS

 **Kim Mingyu:**  
Ew.  
Nasty. 

**Jeononu:**  
Says the one.

* * *

**_[Jihoon’s GC]_ **

**Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
A little birdie told me that

 **IamJihoot:**  
No. 

**Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
Fuck you

 **Hannie hyung:**  
Jihoonie.  
What does your twitter update mean?  
Who is he?

 **IamJihoot:**  
Kwon Soonyoung, duh.  
Mingyu and Wonwoo.  
You better not say shit or I’m going to slap you back to the 1920s. 

**Tall tree:**  
…  
All I ever did was be your friend. 

**Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
SO EXPLAIN YOURSELF.  
LEE JIHOON

 **Tall bamboo:**  
What did Soonyoung do to you? 

**IamJihoot:**  
He keeps annoying me!  
He keeps talking and talking and talking.  
You know how I don’t like physical contact, right? 

**Hannie hyung:**  
You like it when it’s with me, though. 

**IamJihoot:**  
…  
You’re an exception hyung.  
But don’t be too happy about it. 

**Hannie hyung:**  
Aw

 **IamJihoot:**  
He keeps...  
Invading my personal space!!!  
Whenever I’m producing songs, he’s always there to annoy me.  
Asking me stupid questions when he knows it himself.  
Like, for example.  
‘What are you doing?’ I WAS LITERALLY COMPOSING A SONG IN FRONT OF HIM!  
I don’t know if he’s acting dumb or actually a dumbass. 

**Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
Watch this hate become love. 

**IamJihoot:**  
What the fuck?  
Ew, no way. 

**Hannie hyung:**  
He just wants to talk to you, maybe? 

**IamJihoot:**  
Ugh.  
This is why I hate dancers.  
Always curious about everything we composers do.

 **Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
You know.  
This is the longest and the most you’ve typed in this group chat.  
I’m 111/100 percent sure you’re going to love him in the end.  
It always works that way <3

 **IamJihoot:**  
You’re living up to your contact name

 **Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
What is it? 

**IamJihoot:**  
The best hyung of 10 years. 

**Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
Awwwww JIHOONIE.  
I love you too.  
And Hannie too.  
Wonwoo and Mingyu can love each other, I don’t care. 

**IamJihoot:**  
Ew.  
Love. 

**Annoying hyung of 10 years:**  
You’re like the fucking grinch that stole christmas.  
But it isn’t christmas.  
Be more cheerful, will you?

 **IamJihoot:**  
No.  
Never if you’re still existing.  
...maybe I will if Jeonghan hyung’s here with me to sing a part for me now. 

**Hannie hyung:**  
YOU ONLY LOVE ME DON’T YOU, JIHOONIE?  
I love you too my little baby

 **Tall bamboo:**  
……

 **Tall tree:**  
Jeez.  
Thanks for rubbing it into our faces.  
I hate you. 

**IamJihoot:**  
Thanks.

* * *

**_[Mingyu and Wonwoo Chatroom]_ **

**Gyu:**  
Hyung...I want to tell Soonyoung hyung so badly.  
I don’t care if Jihoon hyung kicks me back to the 1920s.  
Maybe I should tell Soonyoung hyung to give up.  
As in to give up trying to talk to Jihoon hyung because apparently, Jihoon hyung hates him so much he might even murder him one day.

 **Wonu:**  
No, Gyu.  
Don’t tell Soonyoung yet.  
We should firstly wait and see.  
We’ll only destroy their relationship/friendship (if it even exists) even more. 

**Gyu:**  
Oh...that’s true…

 **Wonu:**  
We might be affected as well

 **Gyu:**  
Okay.  
But if it becomes too much…

 **Wonu:**  
Then we have to stop him.  
We’ll make them deal with their own problems.  
Okay?

 **Gyu:**  
Yep okayy.  
Can I go to your dorm now?  
For cuddles and movie night like usual

 **Wonu:**  
Sure, my roommate’s going to spend his night at his girlfriend’s dorm. 

**Gyu:**  
Okay :D  
I’m coming over!!!  
Prepare for the cuddles!!!

 **Wonu:**  
Of course, I will. 

  
  


* * *

**" _Shit_** **,"** Jihoon curses under his breath as he checks the time. 

It's currently 7:32AM, which means Soonyoung would be awake by now. In other words, Jihoon is going to be bombarded with questions and unwanted attention from the dancer the moment he’ll step foot out of his room. 

Last night, it didn’t seem like a bad idea to stay up until 4AM to play games with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. But now, staring at the clock on his phone, Jihoon is regretting his life choices. 

_‘Be damned those two for bringing out the competitive side of me.’_ He thinks while changing his clothes, muttering curses as he’s going to be late for work.  
  
Jihoon tries to be as sneaky as possible, slipping out of his room quietly, eyes darting at every angle to spot any sign of the guy. He immediately rushes towards his shoes which were by the main door, and hastily puts them on.  
  
He is about to step out of the dorm when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Jihoon shuts his eyes and groans in his mind, slowly turning back around to face his roommate, but not looking at him at all. His eyes are focusing on his obnoxious tiger-striped shirt.

  
  
**"Hey, you're leaving for work already?"** Soonyoung asks, again as if it’s not obvious what Jihoon is doing.

Jihoon nods quickly, checking his phone for the time again. 7:46AM.

  
  
**"I made breakfast for you, though. You should probably eat it before y-"**

**  
  
** **"Sorry. I'm already late for work. And uh, I won't be back until really late tonight because I've got to work extra shifts. So.. don't bother buying me dinner. I have to go, bye."** Jihoon practically raps his excuse like he does almost every morning, making Soonyoung frown as the younger walks out of the dorm straight away without even waiting for a reply.

**“Thanks...and you too, have a good day…”** He whispers at himself, staring at the food he'd prepared, now neglected and cold. 

Soonyoung packs it and puts it in the fridge, opting to eat it later for lunch or saving it for Jihoon anyway. 

It's the same situation every other day. Jihoon would either reject his breakfast or just leave before Soonyoung wakes up only to come back late at night. If the other is still awake, he’d go straight for his room as soon as he returns.

However, Soonyoung tries his best to get on the good side of his roommate. Maybe there’s something wrong within himself but he can’t stand not being liked by people. The dancer is the type who wants to be friends with the world. That’s why he’s determined on winning Jihoon’s heart by showering him with his attention and care even if the latter doesn’t like this at all. Like his friend Wonwoo said, one day Jihoon will eventually warm up to him.

For example, Soonyoung once accidentally eavesdropped on Jihoon's conversation with some guy called... Seungcheol that Jihoon needed something: new earpods. 

Soonyoung actually went on to buy a pair of them and put it on Jihoon's bedside table, along with a post-it note: 

_" Let's be friends :) -Your new roommate! "_

Soonyoung spotted Jihoon walking to class with his new earpods the next day and thought it was a step forward into their relationship. But there was no progress whatsoever with the conversations. Plus, that day, Jihoon didn’t come back home at all. Still, Soonyoung was glad Jihoon appreciated the gift.  
  
Another example may be when Soonyoung heard Jihoon coughing or sneezing due to the weather change. During those times, Jihoon would coincidentally find some vitamin supplies in his locker, coming along with a bottle of water, and a post-it note telling him to _'Get well soon'_ . There wasn't any _'Thank you'_ from Jihoon, but Soonyoung was glad enough that Jihoon had gotten better afterwards.  
  
Even if his approaches didn't improve anything, that didn't mean Soonyoung would give up anytime soon. 

He was determined on Jihoon keeping a good impression of him. He was striving to have the composer be more comfortable with him, even if it would take a long time to do so. He was positive that, one day, Jihoon and he could talk for longer than the brief and empty conversation they have in the morning. 

And, who knows, maybe they can become friends too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Soonyoung succeed in his mission? We'll find out later in the story hehe
> 
> PS: There were some screenshots on Twitter since it was partly a soc-med au so I choose a format for tweets and chats that could reflect those screenshots. Let me know if it's okay with you!!


	3. Chapter 2

Another week of living together with Jihoon meant another week of Soonyoung being whiny to his friend about not being able to get Jihoon nor talk nor looking at him.  At this point, Soonyoung is starting to feel helpless. His mind became empty as he ran out of ideas to impress Jihoon and win his attention. 

To the dancer, this whole situation felt like he had been put in front of a wall: he wants to climb but he doesn’t have the right equipment to do so and reach the other side. He’s left there, to stare at the top, which looks unreachable, with nothing left but his own stubbornness telling him he has to see what’s hiding behind that wall. 

Soonyoung just needs to find an alternative way to do that and the only person who can help him at this moment is none other than his best friend Seokmin. 

_**[Soonyoung and Seokmin chatroom]** _

**SoonTiger:**   
Seokminnieeee    
Can you please come over to my dorm room? :(

**My Seokman:**   
Is your roommate there? 

**SoonTiger:**   
Nope

**My Seokman:**   
Okay I’M COMING OVER.    
WAIT FOR ME

Seokmin quickly rushes to pack his things. He’s walking like a madman in his room, going from his closet to the bed to put in his bag a change of clothes and his soft blue pyjamas pants together with a loose white t-shirt. 

He can’t stay still knowing that his friend needs him. 

Plus, he wants to stay over and see if he can catch Jihoon acting like Soonyoung says he does. Seokmin wants to observe with his own two eyes every move of Jihoon. Maybe he will be able to catch something that can give Jihoon away, a crack in his armour to know where they could attack next. 

That’s why, thirty minutes later his last text, Seokmin is outside Soonyoung’s door, backpack slung over his shoulder, a bag full of food in one hand and another one with ice-cream in the other. 

Soonyoung beams at the sight, already feeling better and grateful to have someone like Seokmin in his life. It’s not like Seungkwan or Chan aren’t his best friends but in moments like this, Soonyoung swears Seokmin is the best person you can have by your side. Not only does he listen to him whining over and over about his problems, but he also gives the best advice and the best cuddles. Sometimes, talking with Seokmin made Soonyoung feel as if he could climb that wall with his own bare hands. 

**“Planning to crash in my room tonight?”** Soonyoung asks, stepping away so that Seokmin can come in.

**“Only if you want me to, Soonie.”** Seokmin goes straight to the kitchen to put their dessert in the freezer so it won’t melt before they can eat it. 

**“Of course, I do. It’s been a while since we spent the whole night talking and playing with our Yu-gi-oh cards. Speaking of which-”**

**“Yes, I brought the cards, don’t worry.”** Seokmin flashes a smile and starts taking out the take-out food from the bags. 

Soonyoung simply nods and goes into the shared living room to set the small coffee table standing in front of the tv. He cleans it a bit before placing two glasses and the cutlery on it. He grabs two cans from their (Jihoon’s) supply of coke and goes sitting, waiting for Seokmin to come with the two boxes of fried and marinated chicken. 

**“I know that this reminds you of the pet chick you had when you were a toddler but I also know how much you love chicken.”**

**“You know me the best,”** Soonyoung says, moving away some of the side dishes on the table so that the other could place the boxes in between them. 

**“Yeah, and I would like to know what’s happening to you. Why are you acting like this over Lee Jihoon?”**

**“I’m not sure. It’s just that I have this voice in my head saying that I should befriend him.”**

**“Isn’t it because you’re whipped for him?”** Seokmin asks while biting into a fried drumstick. 

Soonyoung nearly chokes on a slice of radish. **“What?”**

**“C’mon. Everyone teases you about being whipped because it’s obvious.”**

**“It’s not obvious.”**

**“It is, though. You look at him as if he’s God who descended from the Heavens and is now walking among mere mortals.”** Seokmin can’t help but mimic the face Soonyoung makes whenever he sees Jihoon: mouth slightly agape, heart eyes and hands cupping his cheeks. 

Yes. He looks that dumb. 

**“Well, maybe I have a tiny crush on him but I’m not whipped.”** Soonyoung huffs, resembling an angry hamster rather than the tiger he claims to be. **“However, that’s beside the point. I really want to befriend him and have him talk to me. Wait, not even talk to me but at least look at me.”**

**“But why won’t he look at you?”**

**“I wish I knew. I swear he won’t look at me, not even for a second. When he tells me he’s not going to be home until late or when we randomly meet at school, he looks everywhere but doesn’t meet my eyes.”** Soonyoung ruffles his hair in frustration. 

**“Maybe he’s offended. Have you done something to upset him?”**

**“No? Seok, he’s been like that since the day I’ve stepped foot into this apartment. We locked eyes for three seconds and then he started being like that,”** Soonyoung explains, remembering how Jihoon bolted away that day, not even bothering to introduce himself to Soonyoung. **“You can say I only breathed.”**

**“Enough reasons to annoy someone.”** Seokmin chuckles, already ducking the slap that’s about to come. 

**“Seok, please, help me.”** Soonyoung’s shoulders slump and his head hangs low. **“Because of him, I’m not able to focus on anything else. He keeps being on my mind.”** Seokmin doesn’t have to see his eyes to know that they’re glazed with tears. **“It hurts watching him smile and laugh with his friends and then either acting as if he hates me or as if I don’t exist. It makes me think that there’s something wrong with me.”**

Seokmin doesn’t have the heart to keep teasing him. He sighs and stands up from his seat in front of Soonyoung to sit next to him. He puts one of his hands over Soonyoung’s ones and uses the other to lift his chin so he’s looking at him. **“Trust me, there’s nothing wrong with you. Wonwoo said that Jihoon can be like that with new people. He’s like a clam which needs some time to open up.”**

**“Then what should I do? I’m not that patient.”**

**“You’re right but you’re stubborn so you’ll keep trying until you’ll succeed.”** Seokmin tightens his hold on Soonyoung’s hands in hopes to comfort him.

**“True,”** Soonyoung says, letting out a small laugh. **“Kwon Soonyoung doesn’t know how to surrender.”**

**“That’s my man! So, what about trying to lessen the pressure on him? I don’t know, maybe you can still try making him food and giving him vitamins but not expensive gifts. He may feel burdened by them.”**

**“Sounds like a great plan.”** He finally smiles again. **“Should we start playing while eating? I suddenly want to beat your ass at Yu-gi-oh.”**

**“As if you can do that, you loser!”**

They jokingly glare at the other, slowly rising from their seats to go grabbing their deck of cards. 

They spent the rest of the night eating chicken, playing, eating ice-cream and playing again and it’s something Soonyoung needed to do to keep Lee Jihoon away from his mind for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was an interactive au, this chapter had a poll at the end. The result and the chapter have already been written but maybe, if you want, we can keep it interactive for the next and new chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time <3


End file.
